Hundred steps, fewer stones
by ECKon04
Summary: For the fanfic 100. Malon, Guy!Sheik, and their very curious relationship. Not slash.
1. Beginnings

A/N: So I'm attempting the fanfiction 100, with none other than everyone's favorite obscure couple... Sheik and Malon! Sheik being an individual with a birth-given penis, that is.

The stories are going to be about 100 words each, and jump to different stages in their relationship. Not consecutive. Confusing? maybe.

p.s. I know that Zelda is Sheik. This is very very ooc.

p.p.s. I don't own Zelda

* * *

1. Beginnings

As if the sound of the creeping barn door didn't already scare the wits out of her, a soft, sudden footfall sent her flying up ladder. There was an annoying, trifling little feeling at the pit of her stomach as she climbed, though, and she resisted the gravitational urge to turn around. Adrenaline throbbed in her ears as she scooted behind a couple of stacked crates, so the sensation aforementioned was overlooked for the time being.

Hours later, when the situation cooled, she lay in her bed anxious, wondering, and curious.

For once she felt some sort of new era coming on, she figured that it's origination related to the queer pull she had tugging at her bellybutton, and couldn't help but feel that it might have been something like a prelude.


	2. Brown

A/N: Re-wrote this into third person, because its been a while, and I didn't like my wordiness. Is it still tedious? Let me know.

* * *

2. Brown

He came home filthy. The cap on his head missing, and scratches on his face tattooed with dirt. His elbows charcoaled, blood seeping from his clothes, and his entire body covered in a layer of dust.

Questions didn't even come to her mind. She didn't want to know, and she couldn't.

The limp in his left leg made her wonder how he was able to make it all the way home. Hooking his arm around the back of her neck she helped him inside.

She began by taking a wet rag and squeezing it over his head. Slicking his hair back and washing his face gently so not to open up or irritate the scratches. He looked dazed, but conscious. Every so often he would crack his eyes open a little bit. Malon reckoned it was to look at her, because whenever he did, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. When his face was clean, she kissed his brow dutifully, as if that was part of the mending process.

It was difficult to peal off his shirt because the wound on his back was hurting him, but with a little bit of indecency she managed to get it off. Because of this, she got a chalky mud stain on her new white blouse, but she didn't complain, or even seem to care.

Sheik's shoulder blade shone red with a wide gash. Malon cleaned it and wrapped a bandage going over his collarbone and under his arm.

After all of the serious things were taken care of, Malon helped him upstairs and laid him down on her own bed. Really, she should have brought him water and then left him alone to rest, but she didn't feel like leaving him, so she found a stool and made place next to the bed to scrub at his hands and fingernails. The only thing he tried to say to her before he fell asleep was a pleading murmur. Perhaps he was trying to explain himself, or maybe he wanted her to not worry so much.

"No," she said holding up her finger to her lips, and giving him a stern look. Wryly, she continued. "No, I don't need to know what you get yourself into, Sheik. All I know is that when you come back looking like this, it's my part to fix you up, so you can go and do it again."

And he smiled in his sleep.


	3. Red

3. Red

"Well then why don't you just walk all the way to town by yourself!" she cries passionately, throwing her hand in the air in a patronizing sort of manner, cheeks warm and blood-rushed.

"Never you mind, Mal," he replies scathingly over his shoulder. His irritation is always through the breath past his teeth. Sharp and cunning, coming out like fast-moving smog. Malon can handle him though. She molds the daggers into something different, making them less harmful, and somehow seemingly more forgivable.


	4. Purple

A/N: this one's sort of dumb. Testosterone...

* * *

4. Purple

The lavender of her skirt jumps out to Sheik, he doesn't like the color very much.

She touches his arm lightly, and then the hues of _her_ in all begin to glow in a hazy intoxicating way. He admires the light on her complexion, and her breast rising and falling so naturally. It makes him want to away with the harsh purple to see how a small bit of darkness feathers away with the vibrancy of her legs.

He wishes the purple away.


	5. Friends

A/N: If you want more Sheik/Malon friendship, read my fic _Solace._ It's about them, and I think it's probably my best fic to date. Mostly because I finished it.

* * *

5. Friends

"If I could touch a star, I would," she said.

"I don't think that's the case," he admonished.

"Oh, _your_ not the case."

"You're not making sense."

"You're not letting my dreams flourish."

"Touching a star isn't a dream, it's a delusion, an actually quiet insensible."

"… You don't have any imagination."

"What?"

"When had I said that, I was attempting cute, not naive," she put.

"You've achieved both," he replied.

"Thanks for the support, pal."

"That's what friends are for."

Malon didn't hesitate to push his smirking face away, which was met with a contagious sort of laugh.


	6. Sunrise

A/N: I think this is like within the first couple of months they knew each other. In my head anyways. Maybe even in my fic, _Solace. _*wink, wink*

* * *

6. Sunrise

There were some nights that Malon couldn't explain or understand. Nights that found her dwelling on what it would be like to have his arms around her, or his forehead against hers, or his breath on her neck.

It would usually be after extra warm days, when he would have his sleeves rolled up, and his cap pulled off, letting his golden hair fall more freely over his eyes.

These thoughts left her in such an uncomfortably happy daze, that she had to leave her bed. The sun was just beginning to come up. Had she really been awake that long?

She sat down on the grass to look at the bronzing sky, and the coolness of the morning made her only wonder how warm his embrace would be at a time like this.


	7. Smell

A/N: I lovveeeee this onneeee

* * *

7. Smell

She fell in love with him regardless of how under whelmed he was by everything. At first, she found herself trying to get a rise out of him just so that he wasn't such a mystery anymore. He doesn't show the ardency that really does bubble in his blood; he was programmed not to. You'll struggle to find 'wrathful' or 'distraught' or 'giddy' from him.

But he_ loves_ rainy days, because Malon tends to stay inside, and then the smells of brown sugar, flax seed, cinnamon and butter come wafting through the house. And he runs to the kitchen to hold her waist and pull her hair back and wash her dishes, chattering away rapturously all the while.

She smiles knowingly.


	8. Shapes

8. Shapes

Malon lifted her leg up and spread her toes out in the air. She was going on about her feet, and he was not really listening.

Seeing lines, curves, shape; it was all so graceful and feminine. He wished to himself he could take her feet in his hands and just know what they feel like.

"…too big for the rest of me," he drifts back to earth, there with her.

"No, they're perfect," he replied softly.

She put her leg back down slowly and the two of them kept their respective gazes at the sky. Malon wished she could look over to see his expression, and Sheik thought foolishly about the would-be feeling of her soft skin.


	9. Star

A/N: This drabble might be lacking a bit of relevance. Review and let me know!

* * *

9. Star

I couldn't go back to her now - not when I've seen her like that. Not when she's seen _me_ like how I was. I'm embarrassed at how I've behaved, and she should feel the same. I shouldn't be angry. It's a very foolish emotion. It does nothing but weaken my will, deteriorating the spirit that connects me so precariously to my ancestors.

But she makes me so angry. She makes me so human, and it frightens me. I'll never show it though, and I'll never go back to her again as long as she brings out the worst in me.

She once told me about a star in the sky that comes out in the winter and shines very dim. She told me to look at it and think of her. And that's what I have to do.


	10. Water

A/N: I admit shamelessly that I like this one. Do you? Don't you? These questions are not intended rhetorical.

* * *

10. Water

"Sheik! Oh no!" She shrieked, horrified. He wouldn't answer. Couldn't he? All she could do was fret as he slid off of his horse and collapsed to the ground. She ran to him and held his face in her hands, beginning to cry. His complexion was pale, tinted red on his cheek-bones. His lips were scabbed and rough, his breath hot dry and short, like the dessert he had spent so long traveling out of.

She pulled the sweat-soaked shawl and cap off of his head. His hair was matted. In all he looked parched through and through.

His eyelids fluttered in recognition. Pursing his lips he craned his neck painfully to reach her face, and he kissed her.

"Sheik," she blubbered helplessly, her tears falling onto his brow.

With what little strength he had he looked up at her. "Water."


	11. Breakfast

11. Breakfast

The rough brick-wall came too fast, too hard. The moment it hit him stars erupted in his eyes. He could feel the blood starting to trickle off of his jaw. He had to play dead. Even his pride would allow him such, at a time like this.

After a while, when all was quiet again, he pushed himself up slowly, his left arm agonizingly limp. He wanted to just lay down spread on his back and sleep. He thought of a bed at home, a pair of warm welcoming arms, soft hair to stroke, and the promise of a warm meal in the morning.

He was too far away to have such nice things at the present, but now he had to stay awake for the risk of a concussion. He reached into the pouch his hip and took out a dry biscuit.


	12. Winter

A/N: Review!

* * *

12. Winter

He went over to the ranch one night and lit a fire for her. She was perfectly capable of doing it herself, but he insisted. Right after, though, he turned to go.

"You're leaving?" she cried.

"Why would I stay?" he asked back. Her eyes widened and she colored, quickly turning her eyes to her hands in her lap. Sheik couldn't help but say it so cooly. It had been a long day, and he was cold, and tired and just wanted to crash in a tavern or something. Because when Malon was in the same house as he, he couldn't rest.

He wouldn't have even come if he didn't worry if she was warm enough or not. But he had to get out of there, because of the temptation, it's ungodliness, and it's self-deprecating effect.

He couldn't merely offer friendship anymore, and that was dangerous to them both.


	13. Rain

A/N: This one's short cause the next one is really long. And also I'll just say that I co_uld've_ done a kissing in the rain thing for this prompt, but I decided not to_ be so cliche in this one..._

* * *

13. Rain

She needed new boots.

The rainy season didn't do well to those ratty old things she wore every day, and she had nothing else. Ripped at the seams, mold at the heals, and still she worked so hard.

It seemed she just ignored the torrents hammering her shoulder and dripping off of her hood. He saw her going back and forth from the coral to the barn, working, and couldn't even help her.

She was such a tiny thing, her boots so useless and she trudged along, without any help at all.


	14. Broken

A/N: I'm cheating on this one, cause it's from my other fic. But it is allowed. it's in the rules and everything. It's a good one, though. Read it. Please.

* * *

14. Broken

"He's not right for you, Malon." His voice catches, less loud now. "You don't want him," and these words sound almost like a request.

Caught off guard by his change in tone, I walk past him towards the coral. He grabs my arm forcefully and spins me around.

"Put some clothes on!" He screams at me, finally starting to look disheveled for the first time that I've known him. I yank my arm away from him and search my mind for something hurtful to say, but before it comes out I catch a glimpse of his eyes and what I find throws me.

His eyes are brimming with tears. I can tell he's fighting to keep them from spilling over. Behind them is anguish. One might call it longing if they didn't know Sheik.

Suddenly feeling sick, getting the urge to gag, I put my hand over my mouth, close my eyes, and trip over myself, falling to the ground with a big thump. Overwhelmed, I let out a big sob.

He runs his hands through his hair agitatedly, paces a few times and then crouches, covering his face with his hands.


	15. Who?

15. Who?

He scoffed at her. She suggested a route through one his problems, and he tipped up his nose at her, rolled his eyes, as if throwing her aside as a simple mind.

"Keep to your own pursuits Malon," he had said, motioning to the threaded bookmark she was braiding. "And let me to my own."

_This_ was blatant, and it hurt her so much. He wasn't oblivious. He saw the hurt in her eyes threatening to spill over. He expected her to huff and pout, or stomp her foot and scream.

But instead she avoided his eye contact to prevent him from seeing her cry. Remorse filled him quickly, but he held his posture. Sheikah were stubborn in their own silent way.

"Who do you think you are?" she puts quietly. It cuts him to the quick, but he doesn't show it. He's good at that. He leaves her there so she can't see the guilt that makes him so weak.


	16. How?

A/N: Ohhh, Talon how sweet. Review if you please, please!

* * *

16. How?

Talon walked across the paddock carrying a bale of hay. The sun was beating relentlessly, so he let Malon off of her chores for the day. She had smiled and hugged him and sat in the shade of the barn.

He watched her as she pealed an orange contentedly occupying herself with nothing but a nice breeze playing with her hair. As he filled a bucket of water at the pump, he noticed the Sheikah boy kneeling down next to her and sneaking a kiss on her forehead.

For the rest of the day he considered the two of them with a nostalgic unease. A bitter sort of happiness for Malon, and couldn't help but wonder how the two found each other. The prospect of the two so unlikely, and yet they were in love.

.


	17. Choices

A/N: Short one here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, only the story below.

* * *

17. Choices.

She's looking at me like there's a glaze over her eyes. If I just lean so slightly she'll come the rest of the way. I can't risk going all at once. The risks far outweigh the reward.

The reward is so, so, so, real.

She glances at my mouth, and that's all my body needs to react.

So I reach up and hold her chin and I kiss her, and I don't regret it.


	18. Brithday

A/N: I wasn't really inspired by the prompt, so here is a mediocre one.

* * *

18. Birthday.

He found her one day in the stable birthing a cow. Upon seeing the situation, he didn't know what to do. Maybe he should offer to help, on the other hand she looked like she knew what she was doing, and also, Sheik didn't want to get anywhere near all that business. Birth didn't seam like a miracle; it seemed rather gory_. _

But when it was all over with, and Malon had cleaned everything, and made sure the calf could reach the mother's utters okay, the two sat and watched.


	19. Author's choice 1

19. Author's choice

He was dangling from his knees upside down the first time he actually saw her.

_Look at that hair, _he thought

_It's kind of nice. And so is her skin._

He swung himself up, and crouched behind a large crate. He looked at her face.

She looked sad to him, and he had a strange and sudden impulse. He remembered the fairy that he had kept in his rucksack.

He let it go, and as it swirled around her joyfully, she smiled, and the rosiness in her cheeks made him secretly smile with her.


	20. Middles

A/N: This is also a small excerpt from _Solace._

_Review, please!_

* * *

20. Middles

I woke up a half hour ago, and he was fast asleep with his head against my stomach and his arms around my hips. My laugh almost wakes him up. About ready to get moving, I run my fingers through his hair, and he smiles half asleep. He stretches, holding me tighter and I cackle out loud.

"Sheik!" I shriek.

"No!" he moans sluggishly shaking his head. He opens his eyes and sits up next to me to kiss the arch of my nose.


	21. Weeks

21. Weeks.

Malon sat in the grass twisting a piece of straw in her hands, when a silhouetted shadow fell over in front of her.

"Boredom is a fool's quality," said a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hullo," she replied dangerously without turning around. He sat down next to her, resting his elbows on his knees, and they sat in uncomfortable company for a while.

"Y'know," began Sheik after studying her for a moment. "You should smile a little more often." In a flare of temper, Malon stood up in a hurry and began to walk away from him. He furrowed his brow in determination before jumping up and jogging after her.

"It's been a while." He said evenly, as she kept on stomping away. "You're not happy to see me?"

With a big swish of her skirts, she whipped around in front of him. She had a menacing look on her face.

"_It has been weeks_! Next time your gone this long don't bother coming back."

As she stormed off again Sheik stood rooted to his spot, a little bit shocked, very uneasy, and wondering whether or not she really meant it. Because what if he didn't have a choice but stay away as long next time?

She had rounded the corner of the cattle shed by the time he had made up his mind. Malon really was something else. Hot-headed, but worth it. He jogged after her again, but this time didn't give her time to sneak away from him.


	22. Orange

22. orange

He took her to the lake one evening. It meant a lot to him, because it was the first place that she let down the wall she had constantly kept between them.

She wanted to go swimming, so they stripped down to their most necessary coverage, and swam. As the afternoon proceeded, the water became smoother and glossier. She would dip underneath and come out, ripples pulsing away from her, making her look as if from a dream.

By the time they got out to dry off, the sun was going behind the mountains surrounding, seeming like some malleable orange orb, only just a little bit too far to reach out and grab. They sat in the sand, each with their own respective blankets to stay warm.

Her shoulders were peaking out from her blanket, and her cheeks were glowing from where the sun beams found her skin.

He stole every moment he could watching the sun reflect off her drying hair. Orange, and scarlet, and silver.


	23. Hours

A/N: I'm fond of this one. Inspiration comes from Willy and Lela.

* * *

2. Hours

He would always do things just out of affection in between short lulls in the conversation. He didn't know that the attention was humbly appreciated, or even pause to wonder if it was.

In actuality, it was all fascination, and an admiration that only left him to marvel at her fondly, comfortably, for hours.

They would talk and laugh and pick and coo, and then he would tweak her nose, or rest his forehead on her shoulder and sigh contentedly. Softly, with such a care and yet none at all, sharing a blanket and listening to the wind between the reeds.


	24. Drink

A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a while, but I havn't lost interest, only time. I still love writing these.

Shout out to my new readers! Fank you, and stay tuned!

* * *

24. Drink

Malon couldn't believe how early it was, yanking on Sheik's arm and storming through the empty cobblestone avenue. She could still determine an evening star peaking out above the horizon, and the street lamps were not all lit yet.

Sheik was quite angry but Malon was even more so, and although she was also drunk, struggling to walk in a straight line, he was hopelessly annihilated and stumbling every step he took.

She threw him on a bail of hay beside a stable door, and he fell pathetically against the wall.

"Hothead," she said, her eyes flashing.

"Am I s'posed t'just sit an watch some great arse make eyes at y-you all night?"

"Oh, so is that why you sucker-punched him? He gives me an innocent little wink and you sock him right in the jaw?"

Sheik dropped his head back against the wall and quieted his voice. "I won't sit an watch someone go after you. What do you s'pect me to do?"

"Just relax," she offered shrugging and then sitting down next to him.

"It's harder than it seems," he said, closing his eyes. "You're my girl."

Malon was taken aback at first at the openness of the comment, but soon decided not to fight it as she hooked her arm in his and rested her head on his shoulder.


	25. Spirit

A/N: erm, this one's really long... *cough*

HOPE you like it!

* * *

25. Spirit

Lo and behold, Sheik pops his head from around the horse I'm brushing. Inevitably, it startles me, and I let out a mixture of a scream and a gasp.

"I wasn't even trying to sneak that time!" he says defensively. His sleeves are rolled up and there's no cap on his head, making his golden hair even more unkempt. I flash him a smile, happy to see him again.

"Well, I suppose I will just need to accept that you are a Sheikah, and stealthing is your nature; you can't help it," I say as a matter-of-factly, while brushing the back of the horse. There's a pause, and then a low chuckle. He grabs a brush and walks to the other side of the horse.

"How's your father?" he asks

"It does him good to be working again, and we're just not the same without each other."

"I can tell," he puts simply. I look over the horse at him, and he's smiling in his own thoughts. That crooked grin...

"You should meet him," I say slowly. looking up, I see the face he's giving me. I know that he's not supposed to be seen by anyone. Apparently, I shouldn't even know him, or even that he exists for that matter.

His face holds that stoney glare, and I keep my eyes big and hopeful.

It breaks his expression, as usual.

He looks down laughing softly, and heaves a big sigh, avoiding my eye contact.

"You..." he pauses, smirking, looking up at me. I think he's about to give in. I know he wants to. "I... you know I can't..." he contorts his face into a mock suave. "I'm terrible with parents, sweetheart," he says leaning on his elbow and kicking his leg out casually.

My cheeks heat up at the implication. I grab the reigns of the horse and click my tongue to get it moving. Sheik stumbles, and I laugh out loud.

I play along by swinging my hips as I lead the horse out to the coral. I look coyly over my shoulder at him and then flip my hair around.

"Well that's just too bad. Isn't it, stud?" I call out to him. "We coulda had a hay-day ourselves." I say sweet and low, unclipping the lead line and letting the horse in the fence. I hear him running after me, and before I know it, he has me from behind swinging me in circles. I squeel out in laughter.

"Why, you little floozy!" he teases. I shriek, and titter at him to stop. "Promise you'll behave?" he roars.

"I swear!" He puts me down and we both collapse on the grass next to each other, laughing.


	26. Taste

A/N: have one short and sweet.

I only have two weeks of classes left, and I've basically finished my finals, so I'm back to my favorite grindstone.

I am determined to have one hundred of these. I must, I must.

* * *

26. Taste

Apples taste infinitely better when she cuts them for me.

I don't know how to deal with that sort of irrationality. Apples are apples whether they are cut into wedges, cubes or little stars. I've been eating them straight off of the tree for as long as I have had teeth, and they've always been the same... But then again - -

I tossed Malon an apple one day in Castle Town and we sat at the fountain to eat it. She used her fingernail to make a shallow cut all the way around it, and then broke it open into two halves. She handed me one with a smile and bit into her own.

For some foolish reason I've never enjoyed an apple more.


	27. Fall

A/N: I imagine this to be the beginnings of their relationship, when they felt awkward but safe around each other.

I don't know where Ingo or Talon are. This is an AU ficlet I guess. I like the idea of Malon having the ranch to herself, and maybe that's why Sheik always kind of showed up. He had some concern and/or pity, and/or crush on the skinny little farmgirl . . . whose father, erm, recently passed away or something. She's tough and knows how to run everything, of course, like one of those badass barmaids or something, but still... she's a young woman. she needs help with, idk, crate lifting and stuff like that.

That's not how my other fic went, but I'm liking that setting more and more as I type. I'll probably base some more of these guys around that idea.

Wow that was quite a ramble.

Please enjoy!

p.s. Fabelie , your enthusiasm makes me squee with joy! =D

* * *

27. fall

Summer was gracefully slipping away into the later months of the year. Brisk enough for befringed shawls and rosey cheeks in the daytime, and woolen socks and small kindling fires at night. Even though she spent extra time indoors keeping warm, Malon felt more connected to the wind and soil and sky during harvest.

Sheik came by one late morning when the skies were an ashy blue. He found Malon in the garden behind the barn chipping away at the earth for potatoes. She greeted him and he silently opted the spade out of her hands to lend her a break.

"Thank you," she breathed, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow. She sat for a second, but then took a short stool and, bunching her skirt up around her knees, went to work sifting through the dirt and tossing spuds into a bucket.

Sheik scraped the soil a couple more times in conclusion when they were finished and speared the shovel into the ground. He leaned against it and inhaled deeply as if trying to get the most out of autumn air. He felt a drop on his nose, and turned to Malon who was holding out her hand and watching the sky. She stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"I haven't made mashed potatoes in a while."

Sheik nodded his head, and walked over to lean the shovel against the stable.

"You can stay for a bite if you light a fire for me. There's a bit of salted pork left over as well."

"Sure," he answered dispassionately, hoisting the bucket up and walking behind her to the kitchen.

She held up her apron and piled a few in, and then pointed toward the cellar where she kept a lot of the harvest. As he went down the basement steps he smiled to himself.


	28. Days

A/N: My reviewers rock! 8) I would still be writing anyways, but the feedback makes it so much more fun.

* * *

28. days

"I will never let that happen," he said, the tone in his voice was sincere enough but he didn't bother to look up from the rucksack he was tying up.

"You may not _want _it to happen, but what if there's nothing you can do?" She replied. He paused for a moment and then turned around to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Look Malon-" He appeared to be struggling with himself. "I'm not much for . . . admission. - - Here's the thing. I'm frightened for you. Scared that someone will come after you."

Sheik was not an open person, and she wanted to get the most out of him before he shut her out again. Wiggling out of his grip, she slipped her arms around his waist, and rested her face against his chest. After a few minutes of, he surprised her by clinging to her tightly.

"You are my biggest priority, even if it _is_ against my will," he spoke into her hair, clinching his eyes shut. "I may not be around every day, but I will be ready to come get you. All of my days."


	29. Author's choice 2: Time

A/N: sorry for the delay! This one came to me like an hour ago. It's kind of rough, but I like the idea of Impah being Sheik's only source of guidance. Gotta show some respect for that milf!

review!

* * *

29. Time (writer's choice)

"In a few month's more time, Impa, we will both have forgotten. If I stay away now then it will be as it should be."

Impa studied him with a solemn expression, her chin tipping up as it regularly did. She was the only person alive that Sheik had trouble keeping eye contact with. This always brought him tremendous shame; reverence to your elders was as ancient a Sheikan convention as any, and she was the only other one he would ever know.

"That is as foundationless as I've ever heard, Sheik," she admonished owlishly.

"I don't understand," he replied. He thought he was being very sensible, and silently prayed that she did not suspect his true weakness for Malon.

"If it was the beginning of this intrigue with the girl, then, yes it would be very responsible to end it. But the reality is that our culture, our rules, our etiquette is now very archaic. It does not apply anymore."

She paused to consider him, and then carried on.

"You also must consider the girl. Are you prepared to break her heart? She does not even have her father anymore."

Sheik tensed at this, shying from her gaze. "Time will heal her."

"Don't pretend to know the power of Time," she snapped angrily. "It is powerful, but works in different ways then your twenty years claim to know. Time both heals wounds and makes them worse. It cools the heat of hate or makes it fester. It makes men wise and then drives them to senility. It turns love into strength inside of you, or weakens you and shatters your joy. Do not underestimate it!"

There was a long pause between the two Sheikah.

"You are in love with this girl," she continued, in a far softer tone. At this time Sheik hung his head and rubbed his eyes in frustration. After a few minutes he nodded in submission.

"I have never felt this way before - - It would destroy me to see her harmed."

"Then do not let her go."


	30. She

30. She

She wakes up early to start work; she stays in bed when I ask her to. She skips to the coral in the rain; she spreads her arms as she walks in the sun. She hums as she whisks in the kitchen; she sings as she mends clothing in the parlour.

She cries when I'm trying hard not to, and laughs when I kiss her neck.

I ask humbly to stay with her; she smiles and holds my hand.

* * *

A/N: T'sa wee little nugget of a chapter. I just finished a long essay and decided to reward myself with a little fic, which I was going to write three or four more, but then realized, oh hey, I have to be at work in a half hour... woops.

But I will be back tonight to write a couple more I think.

Enjoy! :)))))


	31. Dinner

31. Dinner

"Did your mother teach you how to cook?" Sheik asked quietly, as Malon took a pan of hot corn bread out of the clay oven and fanned it with her mit. She looked over her shoulder and went to mixing the chili.

"The only thing I remember making with her was mince pie."

Sheik smiled in his scarf as he watched Malon twirl about the kitchen. Never had he seen grace and hard work blend together so beautifully. She took a handful of salt and tossed it into the pot evenly, and then poked at the fire beneath to hinder it.

She laid out two bowls, filled them and put them on plates. She cut the bread and tucked them into a towel in a basket. Pouring two tall glasses of apple cider and putting them on the table, she went back and brought over the two plates of food.

"Praise the Goddesses for hands that can cook," he said uncharacteristically and in complete rhapsodies. Malon smiled and began to eat. She was quiet through out the meal, but Sheik would not stop cooing compliments and declaring satisfaction.

She cleared her place right away when she was finished, and he followed suit. Malon wasn't used to a man helping her in the kitchen. She went to pick up the pot over the fire and he swooped in to do it instead, easily lifting it onto the stone counter.

"Thank you," she said, her eyes down. After a quiet moment, Sheik bent down and craned his neck so that he could bury a kiss where her cheek was turned. She gasped lightly, and he caught her face before she could lean away from him.

He held her there until she realized that he wanted her to kiss him back, and she did.

They stood there for a while, next to the steaming pot of chili, gently encountering each other's closeness.

They cleaned up in a quiet happy daze afterwards.

* * *

A/N: I love the idea that the way to Sheik's heart is through his stomach! like in chapter 7 ^_^


	32. passing

32. Passing

Time steadily sifts through it's sift. Years skate along without the slightest inclination for what people want or deserve. And we are forced to either move on, or suffer.

Circumstances happened as they did, and so he was without her. He removed himself and she had to accept it, and so life slipped into a new kind of normalcy for both of them. Always stronger in spirit, Malon managed to thrive when a part of her was absent. Sheik moped every day of his life, and remained a lonely brooding mystery to all that saw him. It's not like he would have been doing any more good if he was with her. Sure he would have been _happier, _but it didn't seam to weigh up.

Until the day in the market.

She wore her age magnificently. The lines of worry etched lightly in her face, he was sure, was his doing. The sight of her lines of laughter cracked at him diligently and effectively like an ice pick. Why had it been this long? Suddenly, he was confused as to why he let her go. He was angry that he missed those years added to her visage.

For the rest of the day he waited until she spotted him on her own. He wanted to make sure that she was happy to see him in passing. And, customarily, she was.

* * *

A/N: Jeeeez guys sorry for the hiatus, I've been obsessed with my Harry Potter fic lately.

I saw this word in the list for fanfic 100, and I loved story that popped into my head. I adore the idea of a late 30's year old Malon. She would be friendly, and winkish, and street smart. She would be the best bar maid/mentor type lady everr

Review please!


End file.
